Afterwards
by OhSnapItsMadison
Summary: "Everybody knows what happened beforehand and during- nobody knows about what happens Afterwards." She said to him as she looked at him from across the room. He nodded. George knew then that he had fallen hard for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Afterwards**

**Chapter One:**

It was September second, 1998. About four months after the Second Wizard War, four months since the defeat of Lord Voldemort, and four months since the death of Fred Weasley.

George Weasley, the only Weasley twin left, was not taking it well, and it was quite obvious.

He barely left his room; food seemed to no longer matter for him, and he was shrinking his own clothes with the hope of his family not noticing. he needed help, he knew that, but he couldn't bring himself to seek it. He was too terrified to venture out into another world. Another world that lacked Fred Weasley.

The final decision to seek help was September second, 1998. It became known to his family at that momment that George was doing wore than they originally had thought on that very day.

It became known when Molly Weasley had decided to come into the room he basically lived in (it was his and Fred's old room). She was delivering him some clean laundry. She knocked on the door to his bedroom; there was no answer.

"Alamorha." She muttered.

The door unlocked, and Molly Weasley wandered in, carrying the basket of clean laundry. The sight that she had laid her eyes upon made her scream.

There, upon his unmade bed, sat her son. George Weasley had a knife by him, and his very own blood was splattered everywhere. His left wrist was slit. He must of blacked out before he could do the other wrist.

It was then that George Weasley was transfered to St. Mungos. Barely living, George's life was on the line. The Healers were certain of death; he had only a small chance of survival.

Molly and Arthur had no idea on who they should alert. Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all at Hogwarts, taking their seventh year. Percy was over at Bill's place, helping him with something. Charlie was back in Romania...

Molly had alerted newly made Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall of the situation. She asked for Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to come to St. Mungos.

And so the four teenagers came. Not even at school for a dual and they were already at a hospital.

"Mum, what's happening?" asked Ginny, as she held Harry Potyer's hand.

"George." Ron said. "He... What did he do?"

"He tried to kill himself... His left wrist was slit..."

Hermione gasped. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, but barely." Arthur said.

Hermione nodded, and said, "My... My older sister, she would of been about Percy' sage now... She did what George did. Except she slit both her wrists. She was successsfull. She commited suicide."

Nobody asked her about her sister.

"He won't die. He won't. He just can't." Harry muttered.

Harry felt very guilty for the war; he thought all of the deaths were his fault. A small part of him recognized that it wasn't his fault in the long run, but he had yet to realise that part of him. All he needed now was for someone else he cared for to die. It'd be his luck. It always happened: Remus, Tonks, Fred... Sirius...

* * *

><p>It was a bit later that afternoon when the healer came out and said that he was okay, but would be in support group for a bit.<p>

Unkown to everbody:

George Weasley would meet the love of his life there.


	2. Chapter 2

**I lack ownership to Harry Potter and such.**

**Afterwards:**

**Chapter Two**

A few days later, George Weasley walked into a room at St. Mungos. Inside he saw a group of people that seemed to be around the age of fifteen through twenty one. He looked to see if he recognized any faces. He didn't.

"Erm... Where should I sit?" He hoarsely asked the doctor- or physiatrist- whatever her profession was.

"Right next to her, dearie." She smiled at him, and pointed towards a seat.

He sat down, and the doctor lady suggested (more like commanded), "Let's do introductions, shall we? Go first, dear. State your name, age, why your here, anything else about you too!"

So George did.

"My name is George Weasley." He began. "I am twenty, and I will be twenty one on Alril first. I'm here for trying to commit suicicde, but I was unsuccessful. Uhm... I own Weasleys Wizard Wheezes."

Next to speak was the girl next to him.

"Hi, my name is Skylar Jackson. I go by Sky, though. I am twenty, and twenty one on June second. I am here for trying to commit suicide as well. Uhm... Interesting fact- I was Head Girl at Hogwarts."

George took in the appearence of Sky. Her hair was curled like a princess' hair would be- and the curly ringlets were natural. The color of her hair was a deep jet black, so black it reminded George of a dark cloud that had a tornado spinning down from it. Her eyes were a shocking bright electric blue color, that seemed to say, _"I have seen worse, so don't say you have problems." _Her face was pale, but she had freckles across her nose. she seemed to be as tall as Ginny- maybe a little taller though. She had big black nerd glasses that did seem to be in style in the muggle world at the momment. They suited her, in his opinion.

Overall, he thought she was quite pretty.

He didn't pay attention to the rest of the introductions. He knew that the question_ why did you attempt? _And he didn't know how he should answer that question.

But of course, considering his luck, the question was asked. George, yet again, went first.

"Well, I am here because of a fail of suicide, it seems, huh? Uhm... I tried to kill myself because my twin brother, Fred, died in the Battle of Hogwarts, and every happy memory I ever had was with him. And now he's gone."

"That's where your incorrect, George." Said Sky. "The ones that live us never truly leave us. You can always find them- in here." she motioned to her heart.

George gave her a soft, small smile, and nodded.

"I guess I should share my story, shouldn't I?" She gave a laugh and continued.

And so she did continue her story.

"I tried to commit suicide for numerous of reasons. I lost my _whole_ family. So basically, if I die unmarried or childless, end of the the Jackson family tree. I was teased- no, bullied and put down- for my House at Hogwarts. My whole family- literally- was in Ravenclaw, and I was the first to break the string of nerds. I got disowned, but I still loved my family. You can't give up on family. They gave up on me, but I never gave up on them. The world despised me it seemed. I was called a know-it-all constantly, and a mudblood- nobody should call anybody that. Pranks were pulled on me. I got hurt emotionally."

"Sky, what House were you in again?" asked a boy about twenty-one or so, with a smirk on his face. George recognized him as a Durmstrang student who visited for the Triwizard Tournament.

"You very well know what House I was in, Avan. Slytherin."

Everybody- except George and the doctor lady- looked at her in disgust. She blinked back a tear.

"You see? I'm like a grenade. I blow up my chances of being accepted in society." she laughed.

"But isn't that the thing? That's thing about pain. It demands to be felt." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Anybody see <em>The Fault in Our Stars<em> references in there?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Afterwards:

Chapter 3

It seemed that to the Weasley family (as well as Harry and Hermione, of course) that George was slowly getting better. Perhaps it was him being able to talk out his feelings, and be able to let it all go. Let it all go in a way that would not harm him, or harm the others around him. The others that he loved; the others that loved him.

Ron, on the other hand, thought that perhaps George met someone there that he liked. You know, like-like. When he told Ginny, Harry, and Hermione his theory, Ginny laughed and said, "You sound like a thirteen year old girl saying 'like-like'!"

He couldn't help but laugh along with Hermione, Harry, and his younger sister when she said that.

When Hermione thought that maybe George _did _meet someone, Ron felt like the happy balloon in his heart just exploded with pride due to his grilfriend thinking that he, Ronald Billius Weasley, was right.

"Though, he seems to be getting better... Maybe he did meet someone! You know, sometmes meeting someone can help your feelings that are killing you inside melt away. At least, I think."

"Hermione, love, you are probably right. You always are." Ron said, causing the said girl to blush a bright pink.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day where my tactless brother managed to get the girl he loved since he was eleven." Ginny whispered to her very own boyfriend.

She whispered it quite loudly; she meant for Hermione and Ron to hear her. Harry laughed.

"I'm just glad that they _finally _got together. It was torture just watching the two for about eight years, denying their feelings. God, they fought like a old married couple _all_ _the time_."

The couple across from them scowled, but smiled afterwards. They then went back to their original topic: George Gideon Weasley.

* * *

><p>George had been going to the Support Group, and he had been talking to Sky at every meeting. He was really excited, yet nervous, for today's meeting. Today, he decided, was the day that he would ask her out on a date.<p>

However, that didn't exactly happen.

George sat patiently next to a boy he was partners with in Potions from Hogwarts, but this eyes kept on darting towards the empty chair next to him. The meeting had yet to start, but Sky was always there _before _he got there. It worried him, to say in the least.

The meeting had begun, and Sky was still nowhere to be found. The woman in charge of the meetings, Dr. Candace, who was a middle-aged lady, looked around nervously.

"Today," she began, shakily. "We are going to go and visit one of our own today. She is in the hospital, and I figured that maybe we could go and see her... You know, maybe cheer her up."

George automatically knew _who_ they were visiting. It was Sky.

He desperately hoped that she had just fallen off a broom or something, and not another attempt of suicide. He knew, though, that the latter was not the reason.

So, as a group, the members of the Support Group went down the hall. George recognized this as the hall that he was in not even a month ago. His worts fear had been confirmed.

Everybody went in individually, but George decided to go after the meeting ended. So, that was what he did. He had gotten permission to by the Healers in this section of the hospital to do so.

He entered the room; he was alone with her.

George took in the appearance of Sky.

Sky was unconscious, and George noticed that she had marks across her wrists- those weren't there before. Sky told her that she had attempted suicide by an overdosage, and not anything with a knife or any sort of thing like that. He was afraid.

George Weasley was afraid.

He held her hand, and he was lost in his mind on what to do. He knew his family would be worried, and somebody would most likely come to pick him up- like they always did- but he didn't care at the momment. The only person who mattered at the time was Sky.

After five consecutive minutes of holding her cold, pale hand, Sky's eyelids flickered open, revealing her electric blue eyes.

"George?" She hoarsely asked.

"Sky? Sky! You had me _so_ worried! I thought you were..."

"Dead?" She gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I thought... Thought that you attempted again. I knew it when I saw those marks on your wrists-"

"Oh, those? They've always been there, I just wear bracelets to cover the,. I actually _didn't_ attempt."

"Then what happened?" He asked her.

Sky shrugged. "I was walking in the forest by my house, because I was bored, you know? And so, suddenly- this magical blue car came and ran into me!"

George gave her a smile. He knew that car was his dads... But it was weird, in his opinion- she lived by the Forbidden Forest? Did she go in there often?

"Trust my luck, huh?"

"So, when do you get out of here?" He asked her, curious.

"In two days I'm out of this joint. I'm really starting to _hate _this place."

"I am too, don't worry."

* * *

><p>Today, it was Percy's turn to pick up his younger brother.<p>

Now, Percy had realized that he was a prat for his decisions, and his family had welcomed him back into the family.

As Harry had told Ginny,_ "You can't give up on family."_

AndinPercy'sopinion:

He wasn't expected to see the sight that he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm pretty sure that we've gone over this about a billion times already.**

**Afterwards**

**Chapter Four**

Percy Weasley was shocked, to say at the least. The sight before his brown eyes was something that he would not expect to be happening from his brother. The only Weasley Twin left.

He had gotten directions to where he was, and Percy was afraid that he had attempted again. Relief filled him when he noticed that his brother was not the one on the hospital bed, but some girl that Percy recognized from Hogwarts.

"Only a freaking blue Ford Angelina would attack me in the forest behind me house, huh?"

"I think that was my dad's car... My little brother and his friend got trapped from Platform Nine and Three Quarters, so they decided to take the car. My dad made it a flying one."

Percy was shocked to see that George's tone was like: "You are not angry with me, are you?"

"If your wondering wether I am angry or not, I will tell you right now that I am not."

"Oh... Hey, when you get out of this joint do you wanna go out for pizza? Maybe?" George nervously asked her.

Sky smiled. "Like... A date? Sure. I'd love too!"

"Yeah, like a date, if you want."

"I think we'd both like that, George."

Percy stood there, shock plastered upon his face.

"Well, I gotta get going, Sky. My family is having a dinner."

"It's all right. See you later, George."

George smiled brightly as he exited and caught sight of Percy, who was back in the waiting room, pretending that he didn't hear a single thing.

Together, the two of them apparated to right outside of the Burrow.

As they both walked in, the first person that they both saw was their dad.

"Hey, dad." George said, the huge smile still on his face.

Arthur Weasley was a bit suprised at his facial expression; he hadn't seen his son smile in months. He wondered what made him smile so much.

Everybody else was already seated at the table. Infact, McGonagall even let Hemrione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny come for the occasion. Apparently she had said that George would be there, and they have not seen their brother in quite sometime. The last time that they had seen him was when he was on Death's Door.

So, George sat next to Ron, while Percy sat next to Charlie. Charlie had come back from Romania for a little while.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Bill, who sat next to Fleur.

"None of your business, William." He gave a jokey smile.

"It's a girl, Bill. I saw George sitting with a girl who was in a hospital bed to come when I came to pick him up."

"Why you little shit! Haven't you ever been told tht eavsdropping in a hospital is not polite?" George scowled at Percy.

"Who was the girl?" Teased Ron.

"Her name," George began with a huge hue of pink etched all over his face. "Is Skylar Jackson, but she goes by Sky. She's my age, and I met her in Support Group. She got hit with a car-a flying car, may I add- and landed up there. She found it funny, dad. Not _all_ Slytherins hate us Weasley's."

"Oh! Sky- she was in Slytherin, right?" Hermione asked George.

George nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Because... She was actually nice to me. I talked to her in the library a few times, and the last time I talked to he was before she started cutting. She's a cutter, and she is an anorexic."

"I'll have you know, Hermione, that Sky has not cut since she was seventeen, and she was anorexic at one point, but now she is healthy. And I won't be here tommorrow for lucnch."

"Why not, Georgie?" Asked Molly.

George smugly smiled. "Well, I'm going out on a date, what else? Found the courage to ask her today..."

"Who is this _her_ you speak of?" Charlie said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sky, if you must know. Now, I _really_ like her, and if everything goes well, after a few dates I'll ask her to be my girlfriend, and then a week later or so she'll meet you guys. So I would appreciate it if you did _not_ mess this up for me."

"She started in her fourth year," Hermione said, looking at nothing, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Started _what_, Mione?" asked Ron.

"Sky started cutting in her fourth year, our second. She told me that her parents disowned her the previous week, and she... She was disowned for talking to a muggleborn, and being in Slytherin."

"Well, I am not suprised, at the least. The Jackson family," Arthur began, making them wanting to know more of the Jackson family. "Is one of those pureblood mania families. All of them were in Ravenclaw, related to Rowena Ravenclaw herself. And then-"

"One got themselves sorted into the House of Slytherin." said Harry, guessing.

"Exactly. The Jackson family... I remember John Jackson, he was in my year at Hogwarts... Always thought I was a blood traitor, and he thought that muggleborn a and squibs were scum. He also had this hatred for Slytherin."

And that was when Kingsley Shacklebolt's patronus raced into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, for the thousandth time. Sadly.**

**Afterwards**

**Chapter Five**

Sky was getting ready for lunch. She was rather excited about this lunch in peculiar, for she was going on a date with George Weasley.

Today (for the date), Sky was wearing a nice pair of dark blue jeans, a green sweater, and a pair of Ugg Boots. She had her hair pulled into a fish-tail braid, and she had some natural make-up on. She wore contacts.

She actually hoped that this went well; she had a bit of a crush on George since her first year, actually. George was rather nice to her, he lifted her trunk for her during her first year, since her parents were too preoccupied with her perfect sister to help her.

From that day onwards, Sky had a crush on George Weasley.

_"Obviously he likes you back, Sky. He's asked you on a date."_ Sky thought as she grabbed her purse and walked to the front hall of her house.

George was picking her up at eleven thirty, and right now, it was eleven twenty-nine. Sky heard a knock on the door, and opened it to see George. She looked at the clock- sure enough, it was exactly eleven thirty.

"Right on time, you are." Sky smiled.

"Yes, I am. Don't want to keep you waiting." He smiled back at her.

"You are so cheesy." Sky laughed.

"Am I? Good, that was the point."

"God, you make me laugh George."

They laughed as they walked to the nearest pizza place. They ended up going to "Gourmet Pizza".

"How much do you want to bet," George began. "That this pizza is just like Pizza Hut?"

"I'd bet you money, but I'm saving that for something special."

"Oh? And what is this special?"

"You'll find out in time." Sky smiled at him.

After they finished their pizza, George grabbed her hand. "So... Maybe we can do something like this again?"

"Maybe? I know we will, Georgie."

"Well then, would you like to go to the Boardwalk tommorrow, Skyie?"

"I'd love too! And Skyie? I don't think that works..."

"Hmmm... How about Blue? Because the Sky is blue?" George suggested.

"Actually the sky lacks color, but... Yeah, you can call me Blue."

"Okay, Blue."

"Okay, Georgie."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked that chapter... Sorry it's so short!<strong>

**Here is a sneak peak to a Crossover I might write. Tell me if you like the sneak peak, and maybe I will.**

**_Let It Go (Frozen/HP Crossover)_**

**_Chapter 1: Conceal, Don't Feel_**

**_"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know, be the good girl you always have to be." I murmured to myself as my parents turned to give me hugs and kisses._**

**_"Mom... Dad... Are you sure this place will work?" I asked, hopeful, yet doubtful._**

**_"Of course, my family told us about it." Dad said._**

**_"Well, your family is a bunch of Trolls..." I muttered._**

**_"Kristoff! Ana!" Cried a voice that I recognized as Aunt Elsa._**

**_Maybe a little introduction is in order._**

**_My name is Winter. I am eighteen, and I take after my Aunt Elsa in the appearance department._**

**_Meaning that, I have her snow blonde hair, and her deep green eyes and pale skin. I also was born with what she was born with._**

**_The power to Freeze things._**

**_It has always been a big deal for me; when I was younger I was teased a lot because I had to wear gloves it school because I didn't want to freeze anything._**

**_I heard whispers around me as Aunt Elsa (who is also the Queen) come and kneel down in front of me. It also didn't help that there was a group of people who were being clapped on the back for doing something that I was not aware of._**

**_"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." She murmured to me._**

**_"What about the good girl part?" I asked her, a smile playing on my face._**

**_"Please, Winnie, we both know that your not a good girl. If anything, your probably a bad girl."_**

**_I laughed. I let her give me hug. I bid everybody goodbye, and went on the train._**

**_Hopefully Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will help me._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly, I lack ownership of Harry Potter...**

**Afterwards**

**Chapter Six**

Arthur Weasley sat in his office at the Ministry of Magic, his head in his hands.

Two days ago, Kingsley's patronus raced into his kitchen, scaring the heck out of everyone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione thought that they discovered that Lord Voldemort was back-

But all Kingsley did was invite them all to go to his place for a dinner over the winter holidays.

He did wonder, though, what caused Hermione, Ron, and Harry to get so worried?

There was a knock on his office door, and Arthur remembered he had someone coming into to get an interview for a job today.

"Come on in." He said, expecting to see an old man who was desperately waiting for a job.

In fact, he was incorrect with that thought.

He was greeted by the sight of a young girl who looked around the age of nineteen. She had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, fair skin, icy blue eyes, a few freckles here and there, and a nervous look on her face.

The young girl wore a pair of dark blue jeans, black high-tops, a Weird Sisters band short sleeved shirt, an army jacket, and black nerd-like glasses upon her face. She smiled shyly at him.

"Hello. Erm, I'm Skylar Jackson."

"Hi, Miss Jackson, how can I help you?" Arthur asked her.

"Well, uh, I'm here for the job interview."

"Alright then, sit down." He cheerfully said.

So Sky did as she was told, and answered some questions.

"Well, I'm Skylar Jackson, I go by Sky though. I'm nineteen, and I was in Slytherin House. I worked as a table buster for the Leaky Cauldron when I was eighteen."

In the end, Sky had gotten the job.

* * *

><p>"So, uh, Sky." George said later that night after they had gone out on a movie date. They had seen <em>Divergent<em>.

"Yeah?" She asked him.

"Erm... Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Also, do you wanna come over to my parents house for brunch tommorrow?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I think it will be fun."

George wanted to kiss her; she looked beautiful standing there, snowflakes falling onto her head of hair, and he wanted there to be a miseltoe somewhere so he could kiss her.

"Oh, look. An oak tree." Sky said as if she was going to say there's a miseltoe.

George then crashed his lips onto hers. Sky put her arms around his neck, and he put his around his waist.

Sparks were flying everywhere, like fireworks erupting. Like when Katniss Everdeen shot her arrow up at the sky in the Arena in _Catching Fire._ Those type of sparks.

Sky's leg lifted up, and a minute or so later, they broke apart.

"That was fun." Sky said.

"Yeah, yeah it was..."

"I guess I will see you tommorrow then, Georgie." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before going into her house.

"See you tommorrow, Blue."

He then apparated back to the Burrow.

He walked through the front door, a far off look on his face and in his eyes. He touched his lip, where Sky lips had been just momments before, and collapsed onto the couch in the parlor where everybody was sitting.

"What's up with you?" Asked Bill, curious. Fleur smacked his arm, and Mrs. Weasley gave her a very special look- a look of approvement.

"No tact what so ever." Fleur muttered.

Chuckles were heard from the room.

"Well, Bill..." George trailed off.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh some girl kissed you!" Ginny exclaimed.

George blushed. "She's not just some girl. She's coming over tommorrow for brunch."

* * *

><p>Sky got dressed. She had decided to wear a pair of dark blue jeans, a blue, warm sweater, her Ugg boots, and she grabbed her purse.<p>

She apparated away, using the address George had given her for help.

The first thing she saw once she did apparate was a house with many floors stacked on top of eachother. She loved it.

Sky knocked on the door, nervous. Thankfully, George, her boyfriend (she still could not believe he asked her to be his girlfriend!), was the one to open the door.

"Hey. I thought you might of ditched me. It's eleven o one." He smirked.

"Actually, I was here on time, _you_ just opened the door a minute late." She smirked back.

George invited her inside, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

With their hands intertwined, George led her to the kitchen, where the rest of the family was located at.

"So, uh, this is my girlfriend, Sky." George said loudly so he could be heard over all of the chatter going around.

They stopped talking, and looked at Sky.

"Sky?" Hermione quietly said.

"Hey, Hermione." Sky replied, smiling. "Hey, Mr. Weasley."

"Oh, yes! Your the girl who works in my department!" He smiled.

Sky nodded.

She was going to like this family.


	7. I'm So Sorry

**Okay. So... I'm really sorry about this, but I'm putting Afterwards on hold until May. I have been having a HUGE amount of writers block lately, and I am really, really sorry.**

**It also does not help that I need to study a lot.**

**But I hope that by the first of May, 2014, I will update a chapter for you guys.**

**If I suddenly get some dosage of inspiration, I will update early.**

**Comment any ideas if you have some.**

**Love,**

**OhSnapItsMadison**


	8. Well This Didn't Take Long

**So, I had this little burst of inspirstion while I was in the shower an hour ago. And I have written it down and there's a HUGE possibility it might be uploaded tonight or tommorow.**

**I think you guys will like Chapter Seven, because it has A LOT of feels. Like, you might cry, you might understand what I'm getting at, I don't know. I felt like I made this next chapter sad without any meaning to.**

**A box of tissues might very well be recommended when reading the next chapter. And a bowl of ice cream.**

**Now I want ice cream.**


	9. Chapter 7

**I got inspiration!**

**YAYYYY!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Afterwards**

**Chapter Seven**

Molly Weasley was not in a good mood after George dropped off his girlfriend. Once George came back, he was all smiles.

Molly Weasley did not exactly like Sky. She had made it quite obvious, and Sky knew she did not like her. But, Sky, thankfully kept quiet.

"I don't like your girlfriend." She bluntly stated as George entered the kitchen.

"What? _Why_?" He said, taken back.

Why didn't she like her? Molly herself did not exactly know, and she remembered the feeling that she had had when she had first met Fleur. She did approve of Fleur now! and enjoyed her company. But Sky? She had this feeling that she would never, ever like her.

"I-"

George interrupted her. "It's because she's a Slytherin, isn't it? Because she's a blood traitor? Well, guess what, Mum! We are blood traitors too, if you haven't noticed!"

"George, now, let's talk things through-" said Arthur as he cleaned the lenses of his glasses with his shirt.

"No! I'm happy! And it seems that the one time I have been happy for almost a year now, my own Mum doesn't like it! What did Sky do?"

Molly, again, did not know. Was it because she was a Slytheirn?

"Fred, dear, listen to me-" Molly said, not realizing what words had come out of her mouth.

"I don't know, Mum, if you realized or not, but Fred's dead."

"He is not! You are him!" She exclaimed.

Molly suddenly then knew why she detested Sky. She didn't think Sky was the one for Fred. But the thought of that suddenly released a huge amount of agony in her soul. For, Fred was dead, and George was alive.

She had imagined Fred being in George's place. All along, she had though that it was ?George who had died. In the back of her mind, a thought raced across: "Because you liked him more than George."

George was acting hysterical. "MY NAME IS GEORGE! IT WAS NEVER GEORGE AND FRED- IT WAS ALWAYS FRED AND GEORGE! ALWAYS! PEOPLE NOTICED HIM MORE BECAUSE HE WAS THE MORE DEVIOUS OF US, AND I WAS THE ONE WHO CARED MORE FOR EVERYBODY! BECAUSE HE WAS MORE MISCHIEVIOUS, HE WAS RECOGNIZED MORE! I WAS HIS LITTLE SIDE KICK, ALONG FOR THE JOY RIDE! HOW D... How... How dare you call me... Call me Fred."

By the end of his rant, stains of tears were imprinted upon his face.

"I know you cared more for him. Everybody did. You guys would throw a party if I died."

"That's not true one bit, George." Molly said.

"Is it?" George laughed. "And you wonder why I tried to kill myself. And I wonder, if I haven't met Sky... Would I be here today? Would you care?"

Silence settled for a bit before George said simply, "Hello. My name is Fred. And I have no idea of who this George you speak of is."

Only Arthur could see and hear the mocking tone in his voice.


	10. Chapter 8

**I don't own Harry Pottah.**

**Afterwards**

**Chapter Eight**

**JANUARY FIRST, 2001:**

Sky sat in her and George's loft (they had moved into together) thinking about how she had turned her life around in the past two years or so.

George and her were still going strong, and she was hoping he'd pop the question soon. Molly Weasley came over the day he did, and she was not happy at all... For a little bit, at least.

"Erm... Sky?" George asked.

"Yeah, love, what is it?" She replied, concerned.

George knelt down on one knee and brought a ring out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened in shock. She nodded. He slipped the engagement ring on her ring finger.

"No..." Molly Weasley said, coming out of nowhere.

"Mum?" George asked, surprised.

"You are... Marrying her?" She replied, quiet rudely.

Sky looked down at the ground. Suddenly, she knew that she had to finally stand up for herself. She could not let this go on any longer.

"You know, Mrs. Weasley... I get that you don't like me. And I understand that, okay?"

George looked at his mother and his fiancé (he quite liked the sound of that name). He watched them, like a tennis match that had been going on for hours.

"Do you know why I don't like you, Sky?" She began, in a shaky voice.

"Why? Why don't you like me?" She asked, curious.

"Because... Because when I first met you, I thought that George was Fred for a little bit, and I thought that you weren't right for Fred. But... I began to accept Fred was dead, and I..."

"And?" George said, his arm around his fiancé.

"I now believe that you are right for George, Sky. And... I think that you are going to be a new addition to the family that everybody will love. Me included." She said.

Sky new then that she was being truthful, because of the way she had said it.

"Really?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yes, really. My husband does speak very highly of you at home, and to Minister Kingsley about how you work." She smiled.

Sky then ran out of George's arms, and engulfed his mother in a huge hug. Mrs. Weasley hugged her back, and smiled at her son.

"Okay, so when's the wedding?"

"Mum!" George exclaimed.

"Well, I was thinking spring time- oh, George, you will be helping with this, so get your sorry ass back over here and sit down." Sky said, with a smile on her face.

"Yes, ma'am." He joked.

Mrs. Weasley sat across from the couple who were snuggled up with eachother.

"Mum can we have it at the Burrow? Is that alright with you, love?"

"I'd love to have it at the Burrow. What do you say, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, dears, of course! Now, flowers, how about-"

"Mum. We can talk about this tomorrow. I kind of just wanna take my fiancé out for dinner..." He awkwardly said.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, and said, "Alright. Just make sure you use protection."

"I'm having children after I'm married. It's a given rule for me." Sky said sternly.

"Good girl. George, I like Sky. She's keeping you in line." She said, as she apparated out.

"Seriously, though- your waiting until marriage?"

"Yeah. I don't want to do anything that my parents did. And I just believe that we should be married first."

"Good. I love you, Sky." He said as he gave her a kiss on shed forehead.

"I love you too, George." She smiled.


End file.
